Nightmares
by PancakesAndSunshine
Summary: One-shot, spoilers for Season Seven. Emily's nightmares have continued. But now, they're not about Doyle. They're about losing one certain Derek Morgan. R&R please!


**Author's Note: Hey guys! This is just a little inspired one-shot that I wrote thanks to Gravey Graves Fanfiction and a dream (well, nightmare, rather), that I had. Thanks again, Graves! :) This is post-season seven. So, if you don't want any spoilers… Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… at all… **

"Alright, I'm heading out guys," Emily yawned, waving at the remaining agents Reid, Morgan, and Hotch.

"'Night, Em," Reid smiled, shuffling some papers together. Hotch acknowledged her with a small nod then returned back to his paperwork. Before walking out, Morgan jogged up behind her and stopped her.

"Hey, Princess, can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. What do you need?"

"Are, um…" he cleared his throat. "Are you still having nightmares?"

She looked down and hesitated. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry. Good night, Emily," he apologized, walking away. She tugged on his sleeve.

"No, it's alright, Derek. And yeah. Yeah, I am," she admitted.

_But they're not about Doyle. _

"Are you okay?"

"I think so. I mean, I don't get any sleep at night and I feel nauseous the next morning, but yeah. I'm okay."

"Emily, remember, if you need anything, and I mean _anything_, you call me, okay?" he affirmed. She nodded.

"Is there anything I can do for you right now?" he asked, touching her shoulder gently.

"No…" she said softly. Immediately, she changed her mind.

"Actually, could you, um…" her voice faltered.

"What is it?" he frowned.

"Could you… Could you maybe spend the night at my place? Just… um… Just for tonight?" she pleaded.

"Of course, Emily. Let me grab my go-bag and we can head over there in a minute, okay?" he turned to pack his things at his desk and rummaged for his go-bag.

"You ready?" he asked, taking her by her elbow. She nodded and nervously tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. They climbed into Emily's Lexus with Morgan in the driver's seat. Emily turned up the heater and shivered. Morgan frowned.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He reached over and rubbed her arm to try and warm her up.

"Thanks," she said through chattering teeth. They reached her apartment and he unlocked and opened the door for her. She nodded thankfully and shuffled into her room.

"I'll take the couch," she said, coming out of her room with her pillow. Morgan chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? Go in your room," he rolled his eyes, still laughing. She giggled.

"Alright. Good night, Derek," she smiled. He nodded.

"Good night, Princess." With that, he laid back on the couch and closed his eyes, a grin still on his face.

She climbed into bed and sank into the cold sheets. Sergio nestled himself into her neck. Knowing that Morgan was just outside her bedroom door helped to send her off to sleep.

"_Hello, Emily," Doyle rasped into her ear. Her chest tightened, and it took every fiber in her being to not break down. _

"_Ian," she replied as coldly as possible. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and her heart stopped._

"_I'm not armed. You can kill me, you know," he teased in a low voice. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as he came around her and sat in front of her. She placed her hand on her gun. She was going to do this. Doyle placed his hands behind his head and smirked at her, almost taunting her to shoot him._

_She cocked her gun and aimed it at him. She pulled the trigger._

_Nothing happened. _

"_What's wrong, love?" Doyle chuckled. "Gun not working?"_

_She furiously clicked the trigger multiple times, but still, no bullet came out. Doyle began to grin evilly. _

_Suddenly he pulled out his gun, and it went off._

_Only, it didn't shoot Emily. _

_The bullet whizzed dangerously close to her head, but zoomed by and pierced through Morgan's chest. Just like that, Doyle disintegrated with the gentle wind, and Emily let out a scream._

"Derek!" she shrieked, bolting up in her bed. She was breathing heavily, and sweat beaded at her hairline and on her chest.

"Princess? Emily?" he shouted, shooting up from his spot on the couch. His bare feet beat down on the carpet as he burst through Emily's door.

He found her sitting up, hyperventilating with tears streaming down her face.

"Emily? Emily, look at me. You're okay. You're okay," he whispered. She began to sob uncontrollably, and he took her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her onto his lap like a small child. Her petite frame was now wracking with sobs. He rubbed her arms, attempting to calm her down. Tears streamed down her face and stained Morgan's shirt, but he didn't care.

"D-Derek," she cried, her voice raspy and low.

"Emily, I'm right here. I'm here. You're okay," he assured her. He dropped a kiss to her forehead, and she clung tighter to his shirt.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked cautiously, petting her hair.

"I… Doyle was there. He wasn't armed, and I was about to shoot him, b-but my gun wouldn't f-fire. I-I thought he wasn't a-armed b-but he pulled out a gun. I though h-he was going to sh-shoot m-me but he shot y-you i-instead," she managed, beginning to sob again.

"No… Shh, Emily, shh," he said softly.

"Derek, he killed you. You know he's still out there. He could kill you now," she grimaced. Her face was slick with tears.

"Emily, that could happen tomorrow, or the next day. But that doesn't matter right now. You are here. I'm right next to you. We're both alive. _That's _what matters," he promised. She looked up at him, her eyes filled to the brim with tears. She breathed in his scent.

_Axe spray_, she smiled inwardly. She closed her eyes as his face lowered closer to hers. She took a deep breath.

"Emily, if you want me to stop…" he warned. She shook her head, her eyes still shut.

"Don't," she breathed. He nodded and lowered his face slowly. Suddenly, he pressed his warm lips to hers, and let them linger. The kiss heated, and soon the two were panting. He snuck his hands just under her shirt and let his fingers wander around her bare midriff. He circled the tips of his fingers around her smooth skin, sending chills up her spine. They pulled away for air, and looked deeply into each others' eyes.

"I love you, Derek," Emily said quietly, a grin playing on her lips.

"I'm always here for you, Princess. Always. And I love you too," he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips as they wrapped their arms around each other, falling asleep.

**The End**


End file.
